Imitation
by Kiba Blackfire
Summary: Ten Years have passed since Jr. and Shion left in search for Lost Jerusalem. MOMO receives a message stating they returning home. Will Jr finally confess his love for her or leave her stranded in the friend slot.
1. Prelude: Development

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the Xenosaga Anime or Video Game: RPG, mostly based off the Namco/Bandai video games Xenosaga Episode I, Xenosaga Episode II: Jensits Von Gut Und Bose and Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra.**

**Note:**** I just beat the Xenosaga Video Games and it made me sad (Sad about a lot of things actually Rest in Peace Jin Uzuki and Kos-Mos) that it never mentioned if MOMO and Jr hooked up or not which is my favorite pairing of all time. So I decided to use my knowledge of Xenosaga and ability to write and Make a short Fan Fiction about it. Blades and Knives are welcome ^_^**

Prelude:

Development

Ten Years passed since Shion, Allen, Jr., and The Elsa Crew left in search for Lost Jerusalem, The task Chaos entrusted them with. They were lead to believe that their close friend Chaos will be there waiting. MOMO spent her time back in the city working with Scentia alongside her Mother Juli Mizrahi. Tons of Advancements were made in the ten years like a new power used to charge E.S.'s and make them all like the E.S. Asher thanks to the Professor. But their greatest achievement was done by none other than Miyuki and MOMO who discovered Kos-Mos' remains from the battle with Gnosis. They spent many of those years rebuilding her as a surprise to Shion, Miyuki's idea. Every night MOMO would stand where she waved goodbye to Jr. waiting just as she promised herself she would. Even though she was busy with Scentia it never toke her mind of Jr.

"There you are MOMO," Miyuki walked up to the sad girl. "We need to get back to work Kos-Mos isn't finished yet. We still got a long way to go." Miyuki toke MOMO's hand.

"Okay," MOMO looked over at Miyuki then looked back hoping to see the Elsa. She let out a sigh following Miyuki to the Maintenance room where Kos-Mos was held. Rebuilding Kos-Mos wasn't apart of Scentia's work but MOMO felt it was best to help Miyuki than let Miyuki do it all by herself knowing she'd screw it up somehow. For MOMO work always helped her get over her worry for Jr. and the others so it was a win-win.

"Based on the data the Professor got from Shion the last time Kos-Mos was destroyed it makes it kind of hard to rebuild Vector's Princess but thanks to you MOMO it's possible." Miyuki looking at the model MOMO had came up with for new improved Kos-Mos. "When Shion and Chief Ridgeley see this they'll flip. Can't wait to start her up." Miyuki went to push the reboot button.

"Wait," MOMO toke the device from her. "She's still a long ways from being done if you reboot her now we'll all be in trouble." MOMO began rewiring Kos-Mos attaching limbs that match that of the model. "We've only got the blueprints for the Kos-Mos design we haven't even begun the remodeling her to fit the model. She's still the exact same way we found her."

"This process takes forever, I want to start her up now." Miyuki began handing MOMO pieces while looking at the model. "So MOMO what are you Jr. planning on doing when he gets back huh?"

"Me and Jr.," She blushed. "Ugh what do you mean?" She began ravaging threw parts avoiding eye contact with Miyuki.

"Yeah I have been noticing some chemistry between you two." Miyuki smiled making MOMO really uncomfortable.

"I, ugh, don't know what you mean Jr. and I don't have that kind of relationship." MOMO's face turned redder. "It's more like brother and sister."

"You like him don't you?" Miyuki voice sounded very playful and dirty. " The way your always waiting for him to come back it's written all over your face."

"No, it's not." MOMO covered her face hiding herself from Miyuki.

"I hit the nail on the head didn't I?" Miyuki handed her a piece to Kos- Mos. MOMO toke the piece attaching it to Kos-Mos. The door to the maintenance room opened and Juli walked in.

"MOMO there you are," Juli walked up to her looking at new model for Kos-Mos. "These are Scentia developments, MOMO did you take files from Scentia to design this Model of Kos-Mos?"

"Sorry mommy but I wanted to make Shion happy by making a new and improved Kos-Mos. Jin said that she deserved to be as happy as she wanted to be and I wanted to help make Shion happy." MOMO voice sounded cute and child like it reminded Juli of Sakura. It made her remember that MOMO didn't age a bit from the day Jr. and Shion left.

"How long has it been since they left?" Juli crossed her arms.

"Ten years, 3 months, and 12 days." MOMO answered sweetly.

"Dang she even got the months and days." Miyuki backed up.

"I see it's been that long well just out of sheer curiosity MOMO do you intend to completely rebuild Kos-Mos even without Kevin Winnicot's designs?" Juli looked at the blue prints.

"Well actually we don't have to we found her remains while we were testing out the E.S.'s aboard the Dammerung." Miyuki smiled. "I guess you can say we got lucky."

"To our surprise parts of Kos-Mos worked so she's reboot able all she really needed was maintenance but we figured it would be more of a surprise if we updated her!" MOMO smiled.

"So this is why you have been sneaking out lately well I have no objection to you rebuilding her just be prepared to deal with Scentia when she's finished. I doubt they'll be much trouble considering she helped save universe countless times." Juli patted MOMO on the head. "It's late you should get some rest."

"Yes mommy, Miyuki we will stop for now and start back up tomorrow night." MOMO followed her mother. MOMO noticed Miyuki trying to reboot Kos-Mos. "Don't touch anything until then."

"Aw man." Miyuki frowned and followed them out.


	2. Chapter 1: Impure Thoughts

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Xenosaga.**

**Note:**** Sorry for the title of my prelude it's a work in progress. Get ready for Chapter two, Jr's chapter. Like mentioned earlier Blades and Knives are welcome.**

Chapter 1:

Impure Thoughts

Jr. spent most of his time in the boy's bunker, while the Caption looked for lost Jerusalem with Shion's assistance. Since the day he parted ways with MOMO to carry out the task bestowed to him by Chaos, she never left his mind. Shion knew that was his problem and why he wasn't acting like himself but she knew there was nothing she could for him. She was still upset about Kos-Mos and Jin. Allen was occupied trying to help her deal with loss. _"It's been ten years since I left MOMO behind, I'm a little worried about her." _Jr. let out a sigh.

"_Such a pathetic man you are Rubedo worrying about that Imitation of that woman. If you ask me you should just screw her then erase her from your mind afterwards, she's just a burden to you."_ Albedo laughed. _"After all she's so weak and frail it's a waste of time really. The only thing good about the 100 series is that they make loud noises when you hurt them the look on their face is priceless. I wonder what raping one would be like?"_

"_Just shut up that's sick, I would never do that to MOMO," _Jr. argued. _"How could you even think about something like that?"_ Albedo laughed.

"_It's simple were men Rubedo we get those urges sometimes even you have to admit that you want to tear into her, I can feel it."_ Albedo smirked. _"Cold showers every night you think of her come on your not fooling anyone. It's rather sick that you think of that Imitation that way."_

"_Stop calling her that her name's MOMO," _Jr. began getting furious with Albedo.

"_Why should I stop after all that's all you think she is, a mere Imitation of Sakura Mizrahi or is she more like a sister either way I know what you want from her and all you have to is take it from her." _Albedo grinned. "_With your strength raping her should be no problem."_

"Shut up!" Jr yelled bringing enjoyment to Albedo. The door opened and Allen walked in with Shion.

"Jr.," Shion walked up to him. "Is everything Okay?" She sat beside him. "I heard yelling." She pointed out.

"It was kind of loud too." Allen commented.

"Albedo's just messing with me, it's nothing." Jr. let out a sigh. "He does that a lot."

"If you say so," Shion stood up. "Let's go Allen." they left the room. Jr. went to the shower once again taking a cold shower getting sick of Albedo messing with his temptation. Shion and Allen stood outside Jr's room.

"Hey Allen, I think we should contact MOMO and pay her visit for Jr's sake." Shion suggested. "It might help him."

"I don't know what if it makes it worse?" Allen crossed his arms.

"It won't I think he just needs to see her, we continue our search for Lost Jerusalem after a week or so. We don't have any leads even with the fragmented Y data so it might best to take a break it's been Ten years." Shion smiled. "It would be nice to see her again."

"I guess it won't hurt to try." Allen let a sigh. "I'm just worried."

"Then we will contact her tomorrow." Shion went to her room going to bed.

"_Well I might get lucky if we go after all I'm sick of cold showers." _Allen smiled and went inside the boy's bunker. Jr. was already asleep by the time he went to bed.


	3. Chapter 2: Hurt

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Xenosaga or The Song Sparks Fly By Taylor Swift mentioned in the fiction.**

**Note:**** Here's Chapter 2, Feel free to Read and Review. I like reading Reviews they mean a lot. Blades and Knives are welcome. ^_^**

Chapter 2:

Hurt

MOMO woke up hearing her computer blinking playing the song Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift (DISCLAIMER) her ring tone. She ran to the computer in her panda pajama's with a panda hat. She answered the call stretching.

"MOMO sorry to wake you." Shion smiled.

"Shion!," MOMO smiled excited to hear from her close friend. "No you didn't disturb me, is everything okay need any help?"

"No, I was just letting you know that we are taking a break and are going to come visit." Shion smiled. "Jr. misses you."

"Really?" MOMO blushed. "Um, you can visit anytime. I look forward to your visit."

"Really then we are on way now." Shion shut off the transmission.

"WHAAAT SHION'S COMING?" Miyuki yelled overhearing their conversation. "Kos-Mos isn't even close to being done."

"If we hurry we can finish her in time, Miyuki when they arrive take them to my mommy she'll stall them. In meantime we will finish Kos-Mos." MOMO ran to the closet getting dressed. "Let's get to work." MOMO ran to the Maintenance room quickly putting parts on Kos-Mos while Miyuki held the blueprints in front of her.

"I still don't see how we can finish her in time this a month's worth of work." Miyuki began worrying.

"Don't worry I can do it." MOMO grew more serious working faster. The door opened and Juli walked in. Scentia scentist began helping. "Mommy?"

"I talked with the Scentia. Shion will be here any minute, we have no time." Juli smiled.

"Why would you help us?" Miyuki crossed her arms.

"Because it's my job as MOMO's mother to make her happy and finishing Kos-Mos will make her happy." Juli answered, MOMO looked up at her mother smiling. "Hurry up and finish while I show them the new E.S's and the new city." The professor walked in helping MOMO. "I look forward to your results." She left.

"Let's get her up and running." Miyuki held the blueprints. Deep down MOMO wanted see Jr. arrive but she knew if she got Kos-Mos rebooted he would be proud and Shion would be happy. "Hey don't you want to see Jr.?" MOMO blushed. "Oh so you do don't worry about Kos-Mos I'll take over I spent all last night memorizing the blueprints."

"You promise you won't mess up." MOMO looked Miyuki in the eye's.

"Positive just come back soon we need all the help we can get." Miyuki smiled. MOMO ran out of Maintenance Room. She ran seeing Elsa after ten long years she could see Jr. again. She noticed Shion walking up to her mother and beside her was, Jr. The man she waited for so long to see. Ten years of worry dispersed as she saw the man she loved return home to her.

"Jr.!" She jumped in his arms unlike usual he didn't catch her he stood allowing her to hug him. Something was wrong but she could figure out what, it hurt her feelings to see him with a blank expression as if he didn't even miss her. It even caught Juli off guard. Shion placed her hand MOMO's shoulder knowing she was hurt.

"Don't worry MOMO Jr. hasn't been himself he'll warm up to you eventually." Shion smiled, when MOMO saw Shion's face she remembered she had to help with Kos-Mos.

"It's okay, excuse me for a moment." MOMO walked away returning to the maintenance room. She began working on Kos-Mos trying to forget about the pain Jr. caused by simply ignoring her. That wasn't how she pictured his return to be. She expected him to take her in his arms and gently kissing her lips telling her how much he missed her but instead it was like he didn't want her around. MOMO wanted to cry but knew Miyuki would criticize her for it. The pain her heart felt was too strong for her just ignore it was a type she wasn't used to. "I need to go." MOMO left the room. She ran into Ziggy's arm's eye's filled with tears.

"MOMO, is everything alright?" Ziggy began patted her back completely confused as why MOMO would be crying when her close friend Jr. has just returned.

"Jr. doesn't even miss me. " She murmured. "I waited and waited for him yet he doesn't even care. He wasn't even happy to see me." Ziggy rubbed MOMO's back to let her cry it out knowing that's all she wanted not for him strangle Jr. like he wanted to. It pained him to see MOMO cry but he couldn't see Jr. treating MOMO like that unless he had a logical reason. After a few minutes MOMO's tears dried and she went back to the Maintenance room continuing her work on Kos-Mos.

"Maybe I should go talk to Jr. for MOMO's sake." Ziggy walked away.


	4. Chapter 3: Comfort

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Xenosaga.**

**Note:**** I hope you enjoy the fiction so far.. I know I enjoy writing it. Please Read and Review and as always Blades and Knives are welcome.**

Chapter 3:

Comfort

Jr. arrived from the Elsa knowing Shion set this up trying to help him but in the end she was only making matters worse. He knew he had to distance himself from MOMO or Albedo would enviably make him do something he'd regret.

"Jr!," MOMO ran up to him hugging him with excitement. He found great comfort with her touch deep down he wanted to express his happiness towards her return but if he did she would stay beside him only to be hurt by him. Instead Jr. Ignored her touch knowing it was for the best. Even though his lack of affection tore the young girl's heart to shreds he felt this would hurt her less. MOMO walked away after Shion tried to make her feel better but he knew it wouldn't work. What MOMO wanted was him but with Albedo messing with Hormones that wouldn't end well.

"Follow me, I will show you the new E.S's," Juli smiled.

"New E.S's?" Shion looked over at Jr. "Hear that Jr. MOMO designed new E.S.'s"

"Interesting that might useful let's see them." Jr. smiled feeling at ease now that the worry of defiling MOMO was gone. Juli lead them to the hanger where all their E.S.'s were held. "Wait minute that's," Jr's mouth dropped.

"E.S. Asher the new improved version. MOMO spent a lot of time on this E.S." The E.S. looked the same as before but it was made of a stronger exterior tough like diamond with enhanced weaponry. Like before it could be co piloted. It comforted Jr. to know that cared enough about him to rebuild his E.S. "The good thing about this E.S. is that it is also capable of using either's just like all the new E.S's it'll be tough to beat."

"I will be sure to thank MOMO and The professor for this. If Chaos was here he'd flip." Jr. smiled.

"To be honest we were saving it for the two of you but there's no sense in just leaving it here so when you leave we will be sure dock the E.S. in the Elsa." Juli confessed.

"That E.S." Shion pointed at the E.S. that looked like Dinah but made out of platinum metal.

"E.S. Dinah. MOMO, Miyuki, and The professor all contributed to making this E.S. it was rather difficult to recreate but we succeeded. Like mentioned before it can use Either's as well and be co ploted by machine and human. It's element is rather different it's a tetra user so it attacks with fire, ice, lighting, and beam all at once instead of just beam." Juli smiled. "I will be sure to dock this E.S. in the Elsa too."

"Thanks." Shion smiled "They will be of good use during our search."

"So what happened to E.S. Zebelum?" Allen looked around for the E.S.

"Well that E.S. is in MOMO's personal hangar. It's been threw a lot of changes it was the prototype for these E.S.'s just like these E.S.'s it can use either spells. This E.S. attacks opponents with the Hilbert effect making ideal for gnosis and machines. Appearance wise it's changed to fit it's pilots MOMO and Ziggy." Juli smiled. "Want to take a look."

"Sure!" Jr. grinned. "I bet it's supped up." Juli pulled a switch out pressing the button. E.S. Zebulum flew in. The E.S was entirely made of Geocrystal. Inside the Geocrystal was a black frame. "Where's the Hilbert Effect?"

"Well it resonates with MOMO's Hilbert effect so it's only operational when MOMO pilots it." Juli smiled. "We did remake E.S Ruben but it's a work in progress. That E.S. is going to be our masterpiece in memory of Shion's brother Jin Uzuki."

"That's nice of you." Shion blushed. "So what else is new?"

"Follow me I will take to the newly developed city." Juli lead them to the city. "This was our first advancement while you were away MOMO did well in designing the blueprints." Juli looked at Jr. who starting to realize how long MOMO waited for him. It was sort of comforting to know she cared about him even with all the advancements she never neglected him. "Follow me I'll give you a tour."

"_Seems that imitation has spent all this trying to impress you seems like she wouldn't mind if you tore into her it's the least you could do Rubedo." _Albedo grinned. _"She made a new E.S. for you too that deserves some credit."_

"_Give it up Albedo I'm not going to hurt MOMO,"_ Jr. argued.

"_Seems like to me you already did she wanted you to miss her yet you ignored her trying to stop me from influencing you. Stop denying it you want her it's annoying the way you prolong this, I already hate her." _Albedo laughed. _"Oh I get it you wont go near her because your afraid you'll let her down your so pathetic it's sad torturing the poor Imitation."_

"She's not an Imitation!" Jr. yelled. "Her name's MOMO." Juli gasped as she heard him call her daughter a Imitation. She knew MOMO was Imitation of her long passed daughter Sakura which she still had difficulty dealing with but to hear Jr. refer to MOMO as such when he criticized her for it. "Did I say that aloud?" Jr. blushed.

"Jr.," Shion looked over at Juli who was hurt.

"I'm alright let's proceed." Juli continued with the tour.

"_Damn it Albedo." _Jr. was furious at his brother.


	5. Chapter 4: KosMos Awakens

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Xenosaga.**

**Note:**** I had to do some improvising on E.S. Zebelum but I thought the E.S. In the game only matched MOMO but not Ziggy so I figured I'd edit it a bit. Please Read and Review, Blades and Knives are welcome.**

Chapter 4:

Kos-Mos Awakens

"She's finished." MOMO began panting in exhaustion. She called her mother. "Mommy She's done send Shion and the other's back." Juli made sure to separate from the group when MOMO called.

"Can I reboot her pleeeeaaaassse?" Miyuki begged. "It was my Idea."

"When Shion get's here you may reboot her but not before then." MOMO tossed Miyuki the remote.

"Sweet." Miyuki looked at the closed bed where Kos-Mos layed. "Shion will be so happy." MOMO left the room thinking about Jr. still upset that he ignored her. Her fantasy of them two being together was just a lie.

"_I guess he just want's me as a friend, I can't replace her."_ MOMO fell to her knees petting Alby. _"It was stupid of me to think he loved a mere copy of the girl he truly loved after all it was wrong of me to expect that from him."_

"MOMO is everything alright?" Mary sat beside her. "You have been kind of upset since Little master returned."

"No, I'm fine," MOMO face still looked sad.

"You're a terrible liar MOMO." She patted her on the head. "You can tell me when you're ready." Mary walked away.

"There you are MOMO." Juli walked up to her. "Still upset about Jr. , he has been acting strange lately no one knows why but it's linked to you. I'm starting to see why Shion brought him here but I doubt seeing you is helping." MOMO frowned.

"_He's upset because of me but why? Is it because of my relevance to Sakura but he's never treated that way because of my relation to her but why does he now it's not fair."_ A tear fell from her eyes. Juli wiped the tear away.

"Save it for later MOMO," She smiled. "You have to show Shion Kos-Mos." MOMO nodded walking up to Shion.

"Shion, There's someone I'd like you to meet." MOMO gave Shion a friendly smile. "Wait here."

"Alright." Shion began thinking. _"She made a new friend?"_

"Miyuki start her up!" MOMO ordered her voice filled with excitement.

"Okay!" Miyuki pushed the button the remote rebooting Kos-Mos. The bed opened and Kos-Mos awoke. She rose to her feet. She wore white armor that looked like the outfit she wore before she fought Tel-os the armor was outlined with Geo crystal. The armor was made out of platinum. Kos-Mos's red eye's looked like before. Her bright blue hair untouched it looked as she was entirely new but it was the same Kos-Mos. MOMO walked out of the room with Miyuki. "Shion I'd like you to meet," The door opened Kos-Mos walked out. "Kos-Mos!"

"Kos-Mos!" Shion fell to her knees not believing what she was seeing her long lost friend returned to her. "MOMO you rebuilt her?"

"Impossible," Allen's mouth dropped. "She looks better than before." Shion ran up to Kos-Mos hugging her.

"Shion, I do recall telling you that the time we spent apart will only be a instant," Shion began crying. "Why do you show such tears my data base detects no sign of emotional stress or pain."

"I'm crying because I'm happy thank you so much MOMO and Miyuki." Shion embraced Kos-Mos tighter. "Welcome back Kos-Mos."

"Shion forgive me for my absence it seems I must've troubled you." Kos-Mos wiped Shion's tears away.

"How did you bring Kos-Mos back?" Allen looked over at MOMO.

"I'll answer that," Miyuki smiled. "We were testing out the new E.S's and found her remains and I decided to rebuild her. MOMO altered the plan a little and decided to rebuild and Upgrade her."

"Wait you rebuilt her, MOMO how could you let her do that?" Allen yelled.

"Relax Allen She watched me the whole time, besides I don't mess up that much." Miyuki handed Shion the remote. "She's all your's."

"MOMO actually rebuilt Kos-Mos she's gotten a lot better a designing things. With Kos-Mos around we won't have to worry about gnosis." Jr. pointed out. MOMO smiled Jr. noticed it was making her happy to hear a complement from him. "Well let's get back to the Elsa we leave first thing in the morning. Keep up the good work MOMO." Jr. walked inside the Elsa heading to Boy's bunker going to bed.

"Thank you MOMO for all the help." Shion walked away with Kos-Mos headed back to the Elsa.

"_They are leaving again, so even now he rejects me. I thought if I impressed him he'd consider me as more than a replica but no matter how much I try he ignores me. Why doesn't he see how much I love him." _MOMO ran turned her hand to a fist. _"No I can't accept this if Jr. loves me I need to hear it. I can't wait around anymore." _

"MOMO!" Shion ran out of the Elsa. "How would you like to stat the night in the Elsa with me and Kos-Mos?" She was still hell bent on helping Jr. even if she had trap them in a room together. She knew MOMO loved Jr. and was sick of Jr. just ignoring her feelings.

"Sure." MOMO smiled knowing this was her only opportunity to hear Jr's feelings.


	6. Chapter 5: Dirty Confession

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Xenosaga.**

**Note:**** I look forward to any and all Reviews. I hope you enjoy reading the fan fic as much as I enjoyed writing it and like usual blades and knives are welcome. ^_^**

Chapter 5:

Dirty Confession

Jr. sat on his bed getting mad at himself for not saying goodbye to MOMO or apologizing for ignoring her but he was afraid of Albedo's intentions which he was starting to realize those weren't Albedo's intentions but his own. He desired to defile MOMO as much as he hated to admit it but Albedo was pointing out the cold truth. "Damn it all," Jr punched the ground. "I want her so bad but I just can't do it I can't lose her." Ziggy walked into the room.

"Do you have a second?" Ziggy sat beside Jr.

"Sure," Jr. let out a sigh. "It's about how I treated MOMO isn't old man?"

"Yes, why did ignore her like that she spent all the time you were away thinking about you not stopping for a moment. It was easy to tell that she worried about you so why would you hurt her knowing while you are away she hurts." Ziggy let out a sigh. "I'm not asking you to be with MOMO or to forget about Sakura but apologize to MOMO or you might lose her friendship."

"You think so," Jr. frowned. "Even if I wanted to I couldn't. I can't let myself get close to her if I do I might do something I'd regret." Jr. blushed. "Cold showers don't cut it sometimes I tried but the temptation wont leave."

"A word of advice from a fellow male, don't let your hormones rule you, give yourself some credit if you really care then you will be able to control yourself but if you let them run you then you'll never get over the urge." Ziggy patted Jr. on the back. "Now apologize to MOMO before I hurt you." Ziggy walked away.

"I guess I can try," Jr. gulped. "But if I hurt her." Jr. began shaking. "She'll leave me."

"_Now we know that's not you." _Albedo grinned. _"That Cyborg wants you to apologize to that imitation that will never happen. You can apologize after you tear into her after all you will leave after you bang her so it's the perfect time." _

"Shut the hell up," Jr. yelled. "Stop tormenting me."


	7. Epilogue: True Feelings

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Xenosaga.**

**Note:**** Please Read and Review Blades and Knives are welcome. ^_^**

Epilogue:

True Feelings

MOMO sat down on her bed wearing her pink pajamas. She was hoping Jr. would see her by now. She intended to find out if he loved her but she was afraid to be rejected for if she was MOMO knew that it would be hard to pick the broken pieces of her heart up once they were shattered. _"I'm so scared,"_ MOMO began shaking. Shion came out of the shower sitting by MOMO stroking the young girl's wet hair from where she toke a shower.

"MOMO go see Jr. I get this feeling that he cares for you after all you were all he thought about and I know how you feel about him. If you never approach him then you will never. I know it was hard for Kevin to approach me and it must be harder for Jr. since you remind him a lot of her." Shion smiled. "So give it a try."

"But I'm just a copy he'll never accept me." She frowned. "Albedo won't let him."

"Enough MOMO if you care for him then it's your job to pursue it since Jr. is too afraid to." Shion yelled scaring MOMO. "Sorry that was mean."

"Well the feeling is Mutual but I understand." MOMO walked out of the room. Allen walked out of the bathroom only in a towel.

"Now where were we?" He tackled Shion.

MOMO hacked the boy's bunker door and walked in noticing Jr. sitting on the bed curled in a ball. "Jr. are you okay?"

"MOMO it's you look could you come back later." He blushed, She sat by him.

"I afraid I can't Jr.," She blushed. "I need to know do you love me?"

"MOMO that hardly seems important, I'm leaving in the morning." Jr. avoided the question. MOMO's eye's filled with tears.

"I knew it, you don't like me because I look so much like Sakura Mizrahi. This isn't fair Jr. why must I suffer because I'm her copy. All you see me as is her Imitation," MOMO began crying. "I spent all this time trying to make you see someone else but I guess it's not possible for you."

"MOMO don't cry," Jr. went to touch her then he pulled away. He gulped. _"If I touch her I might harm her but if I don't I lose her damn it."_ MOMO eye's were engulfed in tears. Jr. grabbed MOMO controlling the urge. "MOMO I'm sorry." He wiped her tears away. " I do love you, not once have I ever thought of you as a copy or an imitation of Sakura because you mean more to me than that."

"Really?" She blushed.

"Yes MOMO I avoided you because my hormones have been out of control since you left Albedo wasn't helping matters either." Jr. confessed. "I'm sorry for hurting you MOMO." MOMO touched Jr's lips and gently kissed him. Jr. embraced her as he explored her walls easing the urges at last.

"Feel better." She smiled.

"Much." Jr. pressed his lips against MOMO's allowing her to live the fantasy she longed for. She knew he once again leave in search for lost Jerusalem but she felt much better now she knew Jr. loved her. "MOMO," He touched her lips. "When I come back would like to be my wife?"

"Isn't that a little fast." MOMO pointed out.

"Yeah I don't know when I'll be back." Jr. admitted.

"When you return then ask me and I'll let you know." MOMO fell asleep in Jr's arms, He embraced her watching her sleep then finally he fell asleep dreaming of his precious MOMO.

**NOTE: I intended to make a LEMON here but I just couldn't picture MOMO that way, she's too innocent.**


End file.
